<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heroes and Lullabies by Boogum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723527">Heroes and Lullabies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogum/pseuds/Boogum'>Boogum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stray Cat [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Because this poor kid needs some love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Sabine is best mum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:02:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogum/pseuds/Boogum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"There is something you can do," he says, mouth dry and his heart thumping faster and faster. "But I … I'm not sure if I should ask you."</p><p>Adrien risks everything when he reveals his identity to Sabine. Now, she's ready to give him all the support and love he needs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Sabine Cheng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stray Cat [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>239</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heroes and Lullabies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunyin/gifts">Yunyin</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one is based on <a href="https://yunyin.tumblr.com/post/185420681835">this art</a> made by yunyin. I loved the idea of Sabine substituting for Chat Noir so much that I had to write a story about it. (Even though I've probably taken a different approach to what was intended with that art piece.) I'm also placing this one when only Queen Bee, Rena Rouge and Carapace were active.</p><p>also, for those who are confused if they're seeing this a second time. Yes, this was posted in "stray cat", which was originally 1 fic, but i've chosen to split it up into an actual series. i would like to expand on some of them (including this one), so it just made more sense to do this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien's vision dances with stars and blurry splotches. That last blow definitely broke something (or a few things). It hurts to breathe, hurts to move, just hurts, hurts, <i>hurts</i>. But he can't stay on the ground. He has to get up. Has to. Ladybug is counting on him. Everyone is counting on him.</p><p>"Come on," he grits through his teeth. "Come on, Chat Noir. Get up."</p><p>He presses his hands to the pavement, tries to lift his body up, but pain stabs like the blade-tipped fingers of a giant digging in and wrenching. He collapses again. More stars and splotches. More spinning and pain.</p><p>He wants to cry.</p><p>This can't be happening. Not like this. Not when Ladybug is trapped and needs him right now.</p><p>"Chat Noir? Oh my goodness."</p><p>A choked sound manages to squeeze past the burning, constricting thing that's formed in his throat. He knows that voice. Sabine Cheng kneels in front of him, hands hovering anxiously as if she's not sure if she should touch him. He probably looks a mess.</p><p>"You're hurt," she says.</p><p>"I'll be okay, but you need to go. It's too dangerous here."</p><p>He tries to stand again, but a harsh cry escapes him and gravity takes hold. Strong arms catch him. He winces and bites his lip so he won't scream, because even that mild impact is enough to make him almost blackout.</p><p>Sabine cradles him to her chest, half holding him on her lap. "Young man, you are in no condition to be fighting."</p><p>His vision blurs, but it's not with stars and splotches this time. It's wet, prickling hot, and leaves moisture running down his mask and cheeks. "There's no one else." He trembles, swallows down the shameful sounds trying to crawl free. "Ladybug needs me. I'm her partner, I'm supposed to support her, and I … it's my fault she's—I have to—"</p><p>"Shh." Sabine brushes a tear from his bruised, throbbing cheek and looks into his eyes. "Listen, I know you're a superhero and this is your job, but unless you've got a miracle cure of your own, I don't think you'll be going anywhere."</p><p>He squeezes his eyes shut, face screwing up in distress. The truth stings worse than his wounds.</p><p>"Is there anything I can do to help you?" she asks.</p><p>He's about to say no, but then he looks at her. <i>Really</i> looks at her. This is Marinette's mum, the same woman who welcomed him into her home and has lavished him with kindness ever since. She's compassionate, protective, and, as he recalls from a certain reality TV show, knows how to use a staff-like weapon.</p><p>His heart thumps. Could he … did he dare?</p><p>She tilts her head. "Chat Noir?"</p><p>It's not his place to bestow miraculous. Ladybug has always been the one to do that, and as far as he knows there's no one left he can turn to. Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee have already been taken down. He doesn't even know where Ladybug gets the miraculous from, though he's putting his money on Master Fu having something to do with it. But none of that matters, because right now he can barely move, there's no one else, and Ladybug needs help immediately. Everything is over if she loses her earrings.</p><p>"There is something you can do," he says, mouth dry and his heart thumping faster and faster. "But I—I'm not sure if I should ask you."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"I … I can …"</p><p>He bites his lip, rubs his gloved finger along his ring. Should he do it? Should he ask her to take his place? This would expose everything. His civilian identity, his kwami, potentially make it impossible for him to be Chat Noir ever again.</p><p>But Ladybug is in trouble. Ladybug needs Chat Noir.</p><p>Fresh tears prickle. "Will you take my place?"</p><p>Her eyes widen. "What?"</p><p>"Will you take my place as Chat Noir? Will you help Ladybug?"</p><p>
  <i>Please.</i>
</p><p>He doesn't say the word, but she must see it in his eyes. The sheer desperation, the fear.</p><p>Her expression steels and she clasps his hand. "Of course. Tell me what I need to do."</p><p>A shaky breath. "Plagg, detransform me."</p><p>There's a flash of green and his mask and suit fades away. Plagg flutters weakly to the ground. Pain slams like a sledgehammer into Adrien's nerves and he groans, blinking back stars. Right, the suit helps him to contain physical damage.</p><p>"It's you," Sabine says, looking down at him with soft but concerned eyes. She smooths some of his hair from his face. "You're Marinette's friend, Adrien."</p><p>He can't help the tears that roll down his cheeks, but he also can't let himself fall apart now. He pulls the ring off his finger and shoves it into her hand. "This ... this is my miraculous. Plagg can … Plagg will …"</p><p>"Plagg?"</p><p>The little kwami flies over, barely acknowledging Sabine. He only has eyes for Adrien. "Kid," he says, more like a sigh.</p><p>"There's cheese … in my pocket. Get … get your strength."</p><p>"I know, kid. I know what to do."</p><p>Adrien closes his eyes.</p><p>Moments later, there's another flash of green and Sabine leans over him in the leather suit, cat ears and tail in place. She keeps fading in and out of view.</p><p>"Hold on, Adrien," she says, leaning down to caress his cheek. "This will be over soon."</p><p>oOo</p><p>"Miraculous ladybug!"</p><p>The magic flows and all the destruction caused by Mayura and the akuma is reversed. Adrien dashes out of the little side street and sees Sabine do the obligatory fist bump with Ladybug. The other superheroes crowd around her. He can hear them asking what happened to Chat Noir—the boy one—but Sabine is graceful in deflecting their questions and soon makes her escape.</p><p>Adrien heads back to where she had left him. Sabine arrives not long after, tucking the baton into its holster. Without a word, she closes the distance between them and pulls him into a hug. His arms instinctively wrap around her.</p><p>"Plagg, detransform me," she whispers.</p><p>Green flashes and the magic comes undone, but she doesn't let go of Adrien. She hugs him tight enough to hurt his ribs, tight enough to make his eyes sting and prickle. Being held by her is like being enfolded in love and warmth. How did she know this is exactly what he needed?</p><p>"Thank you," he says, or more like croaks. The lump is back in his throat. "Thank you for helping her. Thank you for—"</p><p>"I didn't just do it for Ladybug." She pulls back and presses the ring into his hand. "I did it for you."</p><p>His fingers tremble as he takes the ring.</p><p>"I'm glad I found you, Adrien. I'm glad I could help you." She smiles and cups his cheek. "You're a brave boy, and you've been a good friend to my Marinette. This was the least I could do."</p><p>He ducks his head shyly but hesitates to put on the ring. Just the thought of doing so makes his stomach twist.</p><p>"What are you waiting for, kid?" Plagg asks.</p><p>"I … should I even be wearing this now? I broke the rules and—"</p><p>"Rules schmules. You're my bearer and if anyone has any problems with that, they'll have to take it up with me."</p><p>Adrien's gaze darts up to him in surprise.</p><p>"No need to give me that face," Plagg says gruffly. "Who else can provide me with so much quality cheese? Baker lady here can't."</p><p>A strangled laugh escapes Adrien. "Right. Of course you just want to stay for the cheese."</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>Except when their eyes meet they both know that isn't true. Judging by Sabine's smile, she's seen through the lie as well.</p><p>When she's about to leave, she pulls Adrien once more into a tight hug. "You ever need help again, you just let me know. And you're always welcome in my home, okay?"</p><p>He burrows his face into her shoulder, making a small sound of affirmation.</p><p>She pulls back and nods to Plagg, who grins and dips into a little bow. Adrien sighs once he's left with his kwami.</p><p>"Is this really okay, Plagg?" he asks.</p><p>"Ehh, it'll be fine. She's a good one. We can trust her not to expose your identity."</p><p>"Yeah." His lips curve into the smallest of smiles. "I think you're right."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>